Isekai no Saiya-jin Ver-2
by Hirrayami Otoni
Summary: {Remake} Many years has passed after Goku left with Sheng Long and returned to see his descendant be ready to protect the earth with a new generation. How ever, Goku's journey is far from over as he is summoned by a being to be the chosen hero of a world in need of his strength. Now Goku faces a world, with new companions, of dungeons and dragons.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: The following story is a fan-base fan-fiction; any characters present are not owned nor claimed ownership by the writer in current. These characters, situations and plots are being borrowed for the entertainment of viewers like you. If this Author claims ownership of these characters, the thick finger of the law will be up his ass.

Please support the official releases~

WARNING AND APOLOGIES: This is a concept draft; English IS NOT my first language so you might find some spell errors in it. I made the best I could, given that I do not posses trusted beta testers.

Another world's Saiyan

By: Hirrayami Otoni

Category: Action/adventure.

Type: Remake

* * *

Its been many years since Goku disappeared with Sheng Long. But once more he came back to wander among humans and see his great grandson fight in the world tournament and later on seeking the dragon balls to help his grandmother.

Goku had a pretty good life. And now he was once more in the prime of his life. But things felt empty, missing. He could not go back to his family. Most of them were old or dead by now, and his descendants might not recognize him.

And still, he decided to guard them from the shadows.

That night was like no other. Goku decided to sleep in the wildness like any other night but this time he will not receive a pleasant sleep.

He found himself surrounded by dark. Goku scanned his surroundings to make due to what's happening. He tried to walk around but he could only hear the echoes on his steps, which was funny since everything was a void.

-"You came…"

Goku quickly turned around. He raised his guard because almost no one could sneak around like that and catch him off guard, this person was dangerous or so he thought. But what his eyes caught was a view he is used to see, at least on his world. But this subject was a bit different.

Towering before him was a dragon. But not just any dragon, a European type dragon; It was massive and it's skin was white, long wings hugged it's body and it's presence showed grace and majesty. Goku could only stare in awe.

-"Wow, you're one impressive fellow." Goku managed to speak as he stared at the dragon.

The dragon just glared down at Goku and snorted.

-"Thank you young warrior… but I did not summon you for chit chat nor to admire me." The dragon spoke once more, his voice thundering everywhere giving a feeling of authority.

-"So, why am I here?" The saiyan asked.

-"Son Goku… you are Sheng Long's heir… I had summon thee because I need thee help." The dragon said, -"I am the Dragon King, a Holy Dragon. Long ago I soared the skies of my world as it's guardian defending it from evil. However… a deep pure evil attacked my land and enslaved me. I am at the last of my power and cannot sustain myself any longer… so I summoned a Brave, a warrior with pure heart that fight for righteousness and save my world in my stead. I chose you."

Goku blinked a few times and then scratched the back of his head showing that sheepish grin of his, -"Gee thanks. So, what can I do to help?"

The dragon king looked at Goku's deep black eyes with his own intense ones and answered in a soft voice, -"I will take you to my world… but that is the only thing I can do with what remains of my power. After that… it all on you. You have to travel, seek companions… and protect my world… please."

Goku smiled back at the dragon, -"Will I ever meet strong people?"

The dragon king snorted, -"My world has strong people. How ever, I do not know how they will measure to a saiyan like you who broke his bounds. But they are powerful in their own right."

-"Good! I have no more complains then!"

The dragon king chuckled, -"You are an interesting fellow, Son Goku." Then sighed, -"Alas… I do not have much time… until my successor is born… I'll leave my world in your hands… please… protect my world."

Goku nodded, -"Leave it to me Dragon King."

The dragon king closed it's eyes, -"Thank you. I can go in peace knowing my world will be safe. With you I leave some of my blessings… and now, I will use what remains of my power to send you there. Wind to the wings."

Goku had to block his eyes as a blinding light like solar flare erupted making everything white for several seconds; soon after everything dimmed and Goku found himself in a forest. He hoped that the dragon king found peace like it wanted.

So, he is stranded in another world. In a forest no less. Well, first things first: food.

* * *

Author's Notes:

I decided to remake this story. I didn't like how the original was becoming, too much useless clichés, even if it was a bit of a parody for isekai series. Also I kind of didn't have the idea or world to go with.

So I decided to change the type of x-over and start a new with something more concrete. I hope this new version comes along better.


	2. The elven girl and the saiyan

Disclaimer: The following story is a fan-base fan-fiction; any characters present are not owned nor claimed ownership by the writer in current. These characters, situations and plots are being borrowed for the entertainment of viewers like you. If this Author claims ownership of these characters, the thick finger of the law will be up his ass.

Please support the official releases~

WARNING AND APOLOGIES: This is a concept draft; English IS NOT my first language so you might find some spell errors in it. I made the best I could, given that I do not posses trusted beta testers.

Another world's Saiyan

By: Hirrayami Otoni

Category: Action/adventure.

Type: Remake

* * *

Goku passed the next month in the forest; hunting the wildlife there and learning about said woods. So far all he saw were monsters and animals. And most of them were pretty aggressive, but it was no problem for a saiyan like him.

He managed to temporary settle camp in that forest with a small hay and wood hut and spent most of the time familiarizing with the area.

That morning was like no other. Goku comes out shielding his eyes from the sun glare as he takes a step out of his hut. –"Squee!" Goku looks to his side as a small wyvern flies around him then lands on his shoulders. -"Oh, hey there Indy~" Goku greets the small dragon patting it's head happily.

Indy was the name that Goku gave the small dragon. He discovered the dragon in one of his hunts. It was stranded and was being bullied by other creatures in the forest for its small size. Remembering the pet his son Gohan had when he was a child, Goky took pity and decided to help the small dragon. The end result is that he got himself a pet and also made dinner that night.

It seems new mysteries lies in this world, and Goku was intrigued for it. Each day he explores farther and farther trying to look for any human signs. Well, no matter; the Saiyan warrior took to the air and begins to fly around for his daily routine. The forest was vast and far on what the eye could see.

Indy squeaked and Goku nodded, -"Yes I know. You're hungry. So am I. But those green tiny men we ate yesterday tasted horrible."

Goku stops in mid flight. His eyes narrowed as he senses something a mid. There is a new life force he hasn't sensed in the forest before. It was very weak which is why he didn't pay attention sooner. And it seems that the subject of the matter wasn't alone. But surrounded by others.

-"kyeh" Indy questions Goku, but the saiyan had his eyes focused on the spot. Without more delays, he decided to investigate.

* * *

A figure runs around the forest as its being chased. It was a hooded person but with the styles of clothing it looked like a female. She was surrounded by Orcs who looked fierce and mean; one of them attacks the person with a fierce blow with it's bund weapon making the person block with a small shield. But the force was too strong and began to push the person back. This one jumps with the momentum, making a flip and then takes out a bow. She aims and fires an arrow with fire magic that split in many making a bolt shower.

As soon as she lands on her feet, another attacks from behind catching the person off guard hurting her. She lands on her face and rolls some more and tries to get up in deep pain. Her hood falls down showing blond hair and long ears, an elven girl. Her blue eyes looked in grimace as the orcs begins to circle around. She clicks her tongue and curses her luck.

But suddenly, something or someone lands before her. Her clear blue eyes open wide as she glances up to such being. It was a man, with weird spiked hairstyle and dressed in, robes of some sort? It looked like monk's clothing for her. The man looked back at her and gave the elven girl a kind smile, but then his eyes turns to the group of orcs with the fierce glare of a warrior.

The orcs were confused as they looked at each other. But then they turn to this new comer; another adventurer perhaps? Does not change anything, another meat to eat. Little did they know that the hunter is being hunted as we speak.

-"This many, against one single person? I do not see how fair is that." Then Goku blinks as he realized something, -"Then again… I had fought this many by myself many times over and still came out in triumph."

The elven girl sweat drops at the man's comment and wondered who this idiot was. Is this guy for real? Oh spirits of the forest, she must be hallucinating and it's her final moments. How ever, her thoughts were interrupted as the orcs began their assault. –"Look out!"

Her eyes opened as one of the Orcs' club went pass through him. Was she being saved by a ghost? Oh her luck… But then, soon after things went bizarre as everything happened in the blind of an eye. Orcs lied in the floor, and this stranger began gathering wood.

-"Uhm… what are you doing?" She asks in wary. –"And… who are you?"

-"Osu! My name is Goku." Goku raises his hand in greeting as he gives also his usual grin. –"I am trying to make a camp fire."

The elven girl picks herself up, squinting at her pain of the hit she got. She began to cast healing magic but she still felt sore. –"Uhm… sorry for sounding rude… thank you for saving me."

-"No problem!"

-"Is that a wyvern in your shoulder?" Wyvern were wild species, very proud and aggressive. This man managed to tame one? Who is this person?

-"Is that what this dragon is? It looked like a nice dragon to me. I saved her life and she just became my pet I guess?"

-"Amazing…" the elven girl managed to say.

-"So, what's your name lady?"

-"I'm… Elferia, a hunter from the high elves. I was on a quest to gather materials for the adventurer's guild."

Goku looks at her with confusion.

-"You don't know, what an adventurer's guild is?"

Goku nods.

-"What?! Where had you been living all this time? Under a rock?"

-"Well, technically I had been here that long and I was living in a small hut I made."

The elven girl found herself dumbfounded. Was this guy hit on the head? Little did she know, how close she was on the truth… for other reasons.

-"What do you mean… 'not been here long'?"

-"Oh! Well, I was back home getting some sleep, then I found myself in this void of a place, then a huge dragon appeared saying it needed my help and then I found myself in this forest."

Elferia blinked several times, could it be? –"Are you a 'lost one'?"

-"Lost one? Uhm? Well not exactly. I am not lost. I studied this forest for thirty days so far so I know how to move around it."

Elferia feels the palm of her hand hit her face, -"No… not being lost! I mean, someone from another world summoned here! We call them 'lost ones'."

-"Oh. Yeah I guess so."

-"You said a dragon summoned you?"

-"Yeah. It was huge and white and looked awesome. It said that needed my help on protecting this world, for what ever reasons. Then it took me in."

-"The Dragon King…"

-"Yeah, that was the name it gave me."

-"But, the dragon king disappeared millennia ago!"

-"Really? Well he did say he was dying."

-"What?! No…" Elferia had a crestfallen expression. –"We must inform this to the church. Goku, was it? Will you come with… er… what are you doing?"

As Elferia was processing the information given to her by the stranger, she sees the black haired man pick an orc with ease and walk to the camp fire he managed to start with an energy blast from his hand which she assumed it was some kind of magic. Stab the orc through the behind with a long branch and behind to… ROAST IT?! Elferia begins to feel sick.

-"Uh? I am making breakfast. Want some?" His dragon companion squeaks in delight. Elferia could no longer hold it and found herself vomit in some bushes.

-"Well… that was rude." Goku finished.

* * *

Some time later, Goku and Elferia found themselves in the road leading to the city. Elferia was walking with a crestfallen expression and her skin looked a little bit green. Goku on the other hand was beaming in satisfaction, together with Indy the wyvern.

-"I can't believe you ate all those monsters…" She spoke as she laments what she witnessed.

-"And they were delicious. I do not know why you didn't want some?" Goku replied.

-"Goku! Those were monsters, not food! You just cannibalized a bunch of gross looking monsters as if they were livestock."

-"What is the difference? People eat livestock and wild animals, I do not see how this would be different."

Elferia grimaced, -"It is very different! We do not eat monsters! That is just… gross… is like we eating human waste or other people!"

-"I still not see the difference."

-"Urgh… you're impossible…"

* * *

Somewhere else, a person walked the halls of a building in a hurry. This person's robes flutter around as the person dodges and moves quickly anything in his path. Then, the person opens the doors before him with enough force to let his presence known. -"High Priest!"

Another man, who resides in said room, turns around to address the ones who dare disturb him. –"What is the meaning of this?"

-"There is a disturbance in the force!"

-"A disturbance in the force, you say?"

-"Yes sir!"

-"My word! This is grave! Take me to the oracle! We should not waste time. I fear the prophecy is beginning to take its path."

* * *

It was a peaceful city of Cornelia. Walls that surround it protect it from harm and just one gate on this side of the city let it be its entrance. One on the guards on post squinted his eyes as he sees something moving on the horizon. It was large, it was bulky, and it moved their way. This guard called out in alert of a possible giant monster attack.

A few miles down, the giant 'monster'. In truth it was just a pile of dead monsters plus a giant lizard, which was being carried by no other than our saiyan warrior. Besides him walked his elven companion with a look of disgust and embarrassment.

-"I am surprised that you managed to kill all those monsters by your self… but are you really planning on eat them all?!"

-"Yep!" Goky finished.

-"Ugh…"

-"They don't look that bad. Roasted can make them taste better."

-"Goku, for the last time… I am not going to eat monsters! Its disgusting!"

-"ok, more for me then!"

-"Squeee!"

-"Ah, some for Indy too."

A sudden fireball stopped them how ever, as it sailed towards the giant lizard corpse hitting it dead on and blazing it in fire. Goku squealed in shock as he quickly let go while some fire caught him.

-"Ita ta ta ta shoo shoo hot hot!"

Elferia took out her weapons ready for such surprise attack when she sees the chivalry approach at high speed.

-"Chaaaarge!"

-"Kill the monsters!"

Elferia sweat drops, -"Oh boy."

Several minutes later, Goku and Elferia were being guided, at spear point, towards the guard camp on the gate. She tried to explain that it was a terrible misunderstanding but the guards still had to take them to the captain to decide. Goku on his part was looking around in delight, like a child curious on what's going on. Once they reach camp, one of the guards makes his report and a tall man in heavy armor walks out and towers before them.

-"I am the captain of this gate. You two do realize that I had to move my battalion, leaving our gate defenseless, because we thought we were under attack? And everything ended up as a prank?"

Elferia sighed, -"My apologies. I am Elferia Van Houten, a hunter and adventurer. We were just coming back from a quest, I did not realize my companion here would make such big commotion with our loot."

-"Could you not like… quarter the corpses?" one of the guards asked.

-"Oh! That's a good point." Goku spoke, which earned a slap on the back of the head by the elven girl. Eating the monsters was one thing, but dissecting them in front of her to eat…

-"And you are?" The captain then now address to Goku.

-"I am Goku!"

-"May I ask your business here?"

-"I am just following her." Goku points at his elf companion, making the captain raise an eyebrow.

-"Uhm… I apologize for my companion… he is, not right in the head; if you know what I mean." Elferia tried to excuse him.

-"Oi, that was rude."

The captain gives a sigh, -"Very well. I'll let you two pass this time. But next time I will detain you, do I make myself clear?"

-"Yes sir."

-"Good, you are dismissed."

Several minutes later, Goku and Elferia found them selves once more in the road, resuming their way inside the city. Goku had his hands behind his head with a big grin while the elven girl was once more in a sour mood.

-"Well, that was interesting."

Elferia's eyebrow twitched, -"Interesting… Interesting?!" She turns to her companion, -"You buffoon! You almost got us arrested and you just take it as if it was all a walk in the park?! Do you have any idea how grave the situation was with your mania of wanting to eat any monster you come across?!"

Goku had his hands before him in defense as he grit his teeth in fear while the elven girl snaps at him. Well, the usual for him when he screws up and someone gets mad at him for it. He could have sworn, Elferia's head grew a few size bigger.

-"Gee, I'm sorry ok? But didn't you say monsters also makes good loot materials for this guild of yours?" Goku defended himself.

Elferia took a big sigh as she tries to calm down, -"Just be more careful next time?"

-"Okie dockie!" Goku raised his hand in grinned; this made the elven girl sigh again. This idiot, she could not stay mad at him for long.

-"Goku… I need to go to the church and seek audience to inform about what you told me of the dragon king. So stay right here and don' ."

-"Uhm ok?"

-"I mean it! Do not move!" Elferia then started her journey to the church leaving Goku behind.

-"What should I do then…?" Goku wonders. Indy popped her head from her hiding place; she didn't want people to see her, and squeaked. –"Oh, there you are. Yeah, I am hungry too…"

* * *

Elferia's feet stomped up front the church's entrance. She finally was here and it was time to seek an audience with the high priest. However, she noticed the church was in turmoil; People in a hurry moving round and such.

-"Excuse me." She tries to get their attention. –"Excuse me."

One of the monks turns to her, -"Sorry, we are in an important situation so we are not attending people right now.

-"But, I seek audience with the High Priest; it's really urgent!"

-"I am afraid I can not help you madam. The High Priest is right now unavailable and will not see anyone no matter whom. Please come back another time."

-"But it's really important!"

-"I am terribly sorry." The monk then resumed his way.

Elferia stood there alone once more. What should she do now?

* * *

Goku had a dilemma. He was hungry; his loot got burned so he has not eaten. Then Elferia told him to stay put. So he has two options: follow his stomach and look for yummy stuff, or starve here waiting for the elven girl, which she comes back, who knows when?

Food it is.

As he turns about, Goku's vision manages to catch a glimpse of a blur that was watching him but then hid quickly. He tilted his head wondering what was all about but then he managed to see some ears perk up from behind his or her hiding spot. -"Hello?"

Several heads pops out from the hiding place showing that who was stalking the saiyan were nothing more than mere children, curious about who this man was.

-"Oh, hello there. Don't be afraid, I am not going to hurt you."

Several giggles echoed from the spot as the children came out, cautious but curious as they approach the saiyan. Eyes filled with wonder and innocence. These children reminds him of his granddaughter Pan when she was a child.

-"Is that a dragon?" one children asks.

-"Is it your pet?" another.

-"Does it bite?"

-"Of course it bites, it's a dragon!"

-"But it looks so cute!"

Goku chuckled and then decided to squat to their height for them to have a better look at the wyvern that hides inside his clothes. –"This is Indy, I saved her in the forest as she was being bullied by other animals."

Eyes filled with wonder and awe, the children looked up to the saiyan in glee, and squealed at the sight of Indy as she squeaks in question. Goku pulls out the small wyvern and holds her in his hands so the children could pet her. Indy was skeptical at first but calmed down as Goku told her that it was ok. Then the children began to pet the dragon in delight, more to the little wyvern's pleasure. Maybe being petted was not so bad?

Goku's attention changed though, as he begins to hear a commotion not to far from his spot. His eyes scanned his surroundings and found some man harassing an old guy in a stall. Goku left Indy in the charges of the children as he decides to see what the commotion was all about.

People were gathering around the stall, commenting and worried for the commotion. Some spoke to bring the guards, others just watched there. Goku made his way towards the center just in time to witness as the man grabs the old person from the shirt.

-"You despicable old fart! I am going to hit you! Return my money! You scammed me here!"

-"I told you! I had nothing to do with it. I gave you the price and told you that it was fragile. You still bought it so it is not my fault."

-"Why you!" The man in rage raised his fist and sent a fist flying to the old ma's face. –"What the…" The fist never connected as someone grabbed it and had a firm hold on to it… way too firm. The man turns to his right to see the saiyan with a serious look.

-"Don't you think its to low to hit a weak old man?" Goku asked with his serious voice.

-"Who dafaq are you?! Stop butting in none of your business chump!"

-"I do not like people hitting weak people out of nothing. Why not mess with someone on your own size?" Goku spat.

The man gritted his teeth as he lets go of the old man, this one scurries to hide behind the stall as his aggressor then address his savior. –"Someone on my own size? Like you?"

Goku chuckled sheepishly as he scratches the back of his head, -"Well, I may look the same size as you but you are way weaker than me. So if I hit you then I will sound hypocritical, right?"

The angered man saw red as veins pops in his forehead, how dare this chump! –"You don't know who you're messing with punk. I suggest you to turn around and walk away… before I send you to the priest."

Goku blinked, -"Wait? Why would you send me to a priest? Is not like this has anything to do with religion."

Everyone in the vicinity stood there quiet for a minute. Is this guy for real? (Priests are healers in this world, so it equals to "send you to the hospital").

The man was now annoyed. –"Were you hit in the head or something?"

-"Yeah! How did you know?"

-"Figures…" the man put his hands on his pockets, -"This is annoying, this guy ruined my mood. I am not up to continue this today." He turns to the old man, -"I will return, you old fart! Just you wait. Better say your prayers to the dragon god!" And then the man leaves.

People began to scatter, good thing that things didn't end up worst. The old man came out of his hiding spot and walked to Goku bowing to him.

-"Thank you young man. I do not know what I would had done if you didn't show up."

-"No big deal. I saw that you were in trouble so I decided to interfere."

-"You are most kind child. May I know your name? I am Rasketip."

-"I'm Goku."

-"Well Goku, how can I repay you?"

-"Ah, there is no need."

-"No please, I insist."

Then Goku's stomach let himself known that moment, making the saiyan chuckle in embarrassment, -"Uhm… do you have anything to eat?"

The old man laughed and decided to guide the saiyan, -"Not a problem, this way please."

* * *

Elferia was skeptical, She told Goku specifically to not move; and what does he do? Move from the spot she clearly said not to! Now where could that idiot be in this big city?!

* * *

Goku was in bliss; he had a big course of yummy stuff thanks to the old man. Although this one ended in shock at how much the saiyan could eat making him regret the invitation. This was going to be a big loss for his month, but the young man saved him from a worst fate so he could not complain.

-"Oh, that really hit the spot."

-"I am glad that you feel satisfied…" the old man said in sarcasm.

-"Thanks a lot, that made my day. I only had breakfast today."

-"It was the least I could do to repay."

-"GOKU!"

Everything in the room felt silent. Goku grits his teeth in fear, oh right… there was that. He slowly turns around to see a fuming elven girl ready to bash his head off by the door.

-"Acquaintances of yours?" The old man asks.

Elferia slowly stalks towards the saiyan with intent to kill, figuratively speaking. Once she reaches their table, she towers over him with daggers in her eyes.

-"Elferia, uhm… hi~"

-"Hello my ass! I told you specifically to NOT MOVE and what do you do? MOVE!"

-"But, uhm you see there…"

-"NO EXCUSES!"

Elferia grabs Goku by the ear and begins to drag him out, -"Ita ta ta ta! Oi!"

The old man was left there dumbfounded by such spectacle, and the people around them thought that it was just another couple's argument. Still, the husband or boyfriend or what ever sure was on a tight leach.

* * *

-"Ta ta ta! Don't pull so hard, it hurts! I said I am sorry but I have a good reason to!" Goku protests

-"Shut up, I do not want to hear it! I am not having a good day so quietly come!"

-"Where are we going?"

-"To the adventurer's guild. We need to get you an adventurer's license."

-"What for?"

Elferia let him go and turned to him in still anger making Goku cower, -"What for? What for?! SO FOR WHAT HAPPENED THIS AFTERNOON DOESN'T HAPPEN AGAIN! There are some rules to follow Goku!"

-"Ok, ok… I'm sorry."

The elven girl turns about and resumes her way, Goku following close behind.

* * *

Goku found himself in front of a large building. It looked grand and many people came in and out of it. His elven companion turns to him and grins as she sets her arms on her hips –"Welcome to the Adventurer's guild."

-"Its quite big." Goku says.

-"Yeah."

Entering the large building, nothing out of the ordinary showed inside. It was the typical guild with people gathering and chatting, or seeking jobs or quests to do. The only weird sight in a long time was the one of a new comer with a weird hair do that entered behind an elven girl. Making her way, Elferia guided Goku inside with smooth and grace as they arrived to the receptionist, which was a human girl that attends the needs.

-"Good afternoon Luna." Elferia greeted the counter-girl.

Said girl raised her eyes from her work to see the elf woman. A smile grew on her as she addressed said woman. –"Elferia! Glad you made it out alive. How was the quest?"

Elferia sighed, -"I did not find it… I was ambushed and could not finish."

The other girl gasped, -"How are you alive?!"

Elferia turned to introduce the saiyan, -"This man saved me."

-"Hooo?" Then the woman smirked, -"So, Elferia found herself a knight in shining armor… or robes?"

-"Luna, be serious." Elferia glared.

The counter-girl, Luna, giggled as she teases the elf; then she takes a glance to the man. Well the man was quite handsome she has to admit but… he looked like an idiot. Not her cup of tea.

-"Osu! I'm Goku. Nice to meet you." And gave the receptionist his Goku-smile.

-"Elferia, you found an interesting one." Luna whispered.

-"You have no idea…"

-"So!" Luna began, -"What can I do for you? Are you going to report in?"

Elferia shook her head, -"I still got time, right?" Luna nodded, -"Ok. No, I am actually here to sign Goku for the guild."

Luna turned to the man, -"Oh? And He'll be in your party?"

-"Luna…"

-"Ok ok my bad, fuu fuu. Alright… these are the paper work, you have to fill here and here and sign here."

Goku took the papers and gave it a look. He blinked a couple of times and then looked at the young women, -"Uhm… I do not understand this."

Both women looked at him with a blank expression.

-"Its not that hard to do."

-"No, I mean I do not understand this. It's a different language." Goku informed.

-"Oh! Right… different place." Elferia realized.

-"Eh? But you are speaking ours normally." Luna pondered.

-"Ah uhm… translation magic?" Elferia tried to add. Luna made an 'oooh' face. –"Here, I'll fill it for you."

Goku nodded and handled the paper.

-"Name… uhm, what was it again? You're full name?"

-"Son Goku."

-"Ok, Age?"

-"Seventy two."

Elferia frowned at him. –"Goku be serious."

-"I am."

-"Huh? But you look too young to be that age!" Luna gasped.

-"Oh, its because I'm saiyan."

-"Just because you're saying that age, and don't want to give your real one? These are official documents; you can't lie on them. But why do you want to make yourself older? Usually is the other way."

-"Yeah! Like, Elferia here says she is 80 but she is actually-Elferia glares daggers to Luna which made her sweatdrop- Er… never mind…"

-"You look young to be 80." Goku pondered.

-"I am an elf… we live longer than humans."

Goku tilted his head, -"Well, I am just saiyan. We also live longer."

-"So… you're just saying… that you live longer?" Elferia slowly replied trying to understand. –"But I thought you were human…"

-"No, I am just saiyan."

-"I know that you're saying it!"

-"I am saying I am saiyan."

-"I know you're saying it! Could you just please stop!" Elferia yelled, making everyone grow quiet. –"Fine! I'll put town seventy two!"

Goku tilted his head in his usual way and Elferia grunted in frustation, -"Class…?"

-"No, I never went to school."

Elferia face-palmed… hard. –"Well… that explains things…"

-"Goku dear." Luna intervened before the elf had a brain fart, -"It means what type of combat you use. What type of fighter."

-"Oh! Well, I am a martial artist!"

-"That doesn't narrow it… any type of combat is martial arts." Elferia sighed.

-"Well, I do not have a specific form… here and there. I trained by different masters."

-"Elferia, put him down as a 'fighter'." Luna finished.

Elferia did so, because things were beginning to become annoying.

-"Ok. Next I need you to put your hand here." Luna showed Goku some kind of christal ball and guided him as instructed.

-"What's this?" He asks.

-"Oh, this is just a measure stone. It will measure your current level of power and affinity." Goku blinked.

Elferia sighed, -"It will show how strong you are and if you have any element affinity."

-"Oh! I assure you that I am pretty strong."

-Yeah… no doubt…" Elferia said in a monotonous tone.

Goku sets his hand as told and the stone behind to glow, but suddenly it went rampant and began to go haywire as static begins to run.

-"What's going on?!" Elferia asks in alarm.

-"I do not know! This never happened before!" Luna stated in a panic. –"Seven thousand! Eight thousand! Nine! WHAT?!"

-"Luna! What does the stone says about his power level?!" Elferia cries out.

-"Its over nine thousand!"

-"What?! Nine thousand!" Elferia was in shock, -"There is no way that could be right!"

Then the stone burst in a blinding light leaving a white out in the whole room making everyone shield them selves before it broke apart in a small explosion.

Several seconds later, when things calmed down, every people in the room at the moment began to slowly crawl out of their hiding places looking at Goku in astonishment. Never, ever in the history of the guild an event like this happened. Who is this man?! Goku scanned his surroundings and scratched the back of his head sheepishly, -"He he he… whoops?"

-"Whoops…? Whoops?! You just broke a precious artifact that could hold the power of a dragon and all you have to say is 'whoops'?!" Elferia yelled.

-"I'm sorry?"

-"ARGH! Goku! That in the dragon god's name are you?!"

-"I'm just saiyan."

Elferia screamed in agony and frustration.

And just was the day of one super saiyan named Goku, stranded in a new world with unfamiliar places and people with a request to protect it. Found new friends and companions and managed to drive others crazy. News about the newcomer that broke the measure stone ran fast and wide around the guild and city and slowly people began to learn about an idiot with a weird hairstyle who had a wyvern as a pet, walked among them… and that soon he would save everyone from a tragedy.

To be continued.


End file.
